


Why Peter Parker is Never Ever Allowed to Get Drunk

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Disaster Gays coming together, Drunken Shenanigans, Eddie Brock is in Denial, Enemies to Lovers, Flash Thompson is Confused, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker is a Cock Slut, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vegetables, What Was I Thinking?, hehehehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The worst time to have a sexual awakening was in front of your best friend since forever in the middle of a birthday party surrounded by almost your entire high school.It all began with an eggplant, copious amounts of alcohol, and the lack of a gag reflex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This was based and inspired by a conversation (along with a few WIPs they made in chat) in a discord server for another fandom by someone who had this idea first and I was like “what if I made my own spidey-venom spin on it?” and here we are.

Ever since Eddie bonded with his Other, he knew that Peter’s metabolism meant that getting inebriated was an exercise in patience. It’s not that it was  _ impossible  _ to get Peter drunk, rather, it took at least getting a whole village drunk to get  _ him _ drunk. Not that Eddie knew how Peter was when drunk, but he’d like to see what it was like.

Which was why there he was, arm slung around his bro, barely concealing a sneer as the Spider’s speech began to slur and drag, cheeks flushed and eyes shiny with growing inebriation. Too bad no one would believe Peter when his tongue was loose enough to start spilling secrets to anyone. He smelled… tipsy, not quite fully drunk but slowly  _ and  _ surely getting there.

Peter seemed to forget that Eddie was Venom (rather, a part of) in that moment, a dopey smile on his face and his brown eyes looking up with pure and utter adoration that Eddie felt almost bad for messing with him.

_ Almost. _

Some of Eddie’s malice must have shown in his face because the next thing he knew was Peter scowled at him before taking a long swig of the bottle of what Eddie was sure was hard liquor. He couldn’t help but stare in fascination. Even the wildest and most experienced college kids that chugged cheap whiskey like water had nothing on tiny Peter Parker. No more than thirty seconds later, the contents of the once full bottle was empty. Then another bottle, but vodka this time around, followed. In a matter of five minutes, there were eight empty one-liter bottles surrounding the Spider. 

Peter slammed the last bottle with loud clang, the bottom cracking against the force of his strength. If Peter was tipsy earlier, he was definitely drunk now.

“Fiiiine!” Peter stood up abruptly, swaying on his feet and red-faced. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything and his stern expression threatened to turn back into that goofy grin. “Be like that… not that I care.”

Eddie did not bother to hide his snort of amusement when Peter sniffled before a determined expression settled on his face and then turned on his heel. He began to march, or tried to, over balancing as he stumbled to where Flash Thompson and 3M’s “popular” kids gathered around, their attention now redirected at Peter. During all this, Peter somehow got a hold of an eggplant. It was long and thick and Eddie had to wonder if Peter was hiding it or got it somewhere from Thompson's kitchen.

The world seemed to have screeched to a halt, the music dramatically scratching out into silence as everyone in Flash’s birthday party turned to one of the nerdiest--if not,  _ the nerdiest-- _ kid in school.

“Wanna see a trick?” Peter asked, but didn’t even bother waiting for an answer when he suddenly shoved the eggplant into his mouth in one smooth motion.

That… Eddie did not expect.

“Oh my god,” someone whispered, Eddie was sure it was Osborn, but just like the rest of Peter’s audience he can only watch in a strange sort of detached fascination and horror (and his dick growing hard as saliva coated the sides of the purple vegetable that resembled what his cock looked like as Venom had nothing to do with it). “That’s like a foot long.”

The heat in Eddie’s cheeks was from the booze, and not Peter slowly but surely shoving the entire eggplant inside his mouth. There were moans and gurgles coming straight from Peter’s throat, and thanks to Eddie’s enhanced eyesight (thanks  _ a lot _ Venom), he can see the rounded tip of the vegetable traced an outline on Peter’s outstretched, pale, smooth and milky neck. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to fully take the whole eggplant in, the green tip just between his front teeth.

“He actually did it.” There was a loud flash of a camera phone going off, but Eddie was pretty sure it was nothing compared to the gaggle of high school kids with their phones out capturing the spectacle from every angle. “Oh my god, won’t he choke?”

It seemed that having an object a foot-long and three inches thing meant nothing to Peter as he quickly took out the purple plant in one smooth motion with a proud smile, a long line of drool followed it before dripping down on the corner of Peter’s mouth and down to his chin. The semi-reflective vegetable had a thick layer of saliva, made it glisten as the clear fluid seemed to scandalously fall on the carpeted floor in enormous droplets.

“Ta-da!” Peter cheered, proudly. Then passed out.

Time slowed down as he tipped forward and fell. Gasps and murmurs followed, but no one seemed to be interested in helping Peter up. If anything, people were more focused on where--no, on  _ who _ \--he landed at.

Eddie felt glass crunch and pierce his palm, and it would have been painful if not for the symbiote protecting his hand.

Because of all the places Peter decided to fall on, it was face-first on the lap of a red-faced Flash Thompson. The same Eugene Flash Thompson, who--moments before Peter fainted--sported a very proud and very hard erection.

Eddie did not like this one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two disaster gays walk in a locker room...

Nobody knew how Puny Parker got home, not that Flash cared or some weird shit like that. He just didn’t want dweeb vomit all over his carpet. Yeah. That was it. Just thinking about it made Flash gag.

  _Puny Parker giving Flash a front row seat to just what his mouth can actually_ do _. Loud slurps and just the hint of pink as Parker’s tongue wrapped around the purple vegetable. The lewd moans as the eggplant slowly inched inside his mouth, that creamy neck that just_ begged _to be marked, his near euphoric-expression on Parker’s red-tinged face (eyes shut tight and heavy breaths almost visible in the air) as he shoved a very phallic object inside his mouth—all of these did funny shit to Flash’s heart and dick. Anyone would have had an erection._

 _Hell, if girls had dicks, they’d have a hard-on too. That was totally natural._  

 _It wasn’t hard to imagine Parker’s lips wrapped around a thick and long cock, the tip angry and red as precum dripped down the veiny shaft, Parker’s drool mixing with the fluid. Flash could easily see Peter’s doe-like brown eyes dark and heavy-lidded, just a hint of smile on his swollen lips. Peter’s face would be really red, breaths coming out in quick puffs as he eased the cock inside his mouth like he had been doing it all his life. Peter’s skin would be heated and drenched in sweat, the nerd’s face disappearing just between Flash’s legs with Peter’s nose buried on the tuft of wiry blonde hair. Flash would hold a fistful of brown locks then, fucking that pretty face slow and sweet, the drag of Peter’s tongue on the underside of his dick would probably be amazing. Ir would just be a little rough, saliva coating Flash’s erection inside the relentless heat that was Peter’s mouth._  

 _Flash would groan when Peter held his hips in place, dick almost hanging out while the tip was still inside Peter’s fuckable mouth. Peter would then swirl his tongue around the head, his cock would throb and twitch as Peter used one hand to stroke his shaft. He’d feel a nail drag down the vein of his hard-on, the tip of Peter’s tongue tracing and coaxing the head of the foreskin, moaning lewdly as Peter increased his pace into a rhythm that had Flash groaning and jerking his hips to get more of that heated friction that sent jolts of electricity running up his spine. Flash then dug his hand harder on Peter’s head, trying to shove his cock all the way back in. Peter could take it._  

 _God knew what else Peter shoved inside that mouth of his._  

 _Peter made this noise, something amused and infuriating that made Flash want to fuck him long and hard until Peter can’t think of anything but Flash’s dick hitting the back of his throat. And Flash does just that, fucking Peter’s face in long and hard thrusts, his pace fast and unforgiving. Peter still wouldn’t choke, moaning louder and louder while his dainty-pale hands would make its way to his cock—smaller than Flash’s own, but erect and throbbing and hard. It had been pressed against the smooth planes of Peter’s stomach as precum dripped and coated his cock in a sheen of shiny fluid. Peter would dig his thumb at the head of his dick while his other hand fondled and stroke his shaft in time with Flash’s thrusts._  

 _Flash could feel the pleasure building up between his thighs, the growing heat burning a path to the tips of his fingers and curled toes. Flash’s eyes would be clenched shut, chasing after the streaks of white in his mind’s eye, rolling his hips as his thighs would clench around Peter’s head._  

_Flash could feel it, the promise of an explosive orgasm just at the edge of a few more strokes. He could feel that Peter’s almost ready to come too. Before long, Flash—_

Jerked awake, hand on his dick and mortification crashing and cresting against his chest like a cold shower. Flash’s dick throbbed painfully, begging for attention, and Flash almost neglected it out of embarrassment that he had been wanking to Parker for a good…

He checked the alarm clock on his bedside.

 _“Twenty minutes?”_ Flash slumped back in bed, utterly defeated, his dick pointed up in the air angrily. He dragged an arm over his eyes, cheeks an angry red and covered in a thick layer of sweat, the smell of sweat and musk thick in the air.

He still had a hand on his cock.

He was already half-way through, may as well finish it.

It took Flash another ten minutes to get back to that edge of pleasure, humping on his hand until an explosion of heat and pleasure covered his hand and stomach in sticky white. He rode his hand and slipped in a few more strokes until he was fucked out and boneless in bed.

No more than five minutes later, Flash found himself falling asleep dreaming of Peter Parker wiggling his ass in the air with a knowing smile in his face.

* * *

“And I said, I don’t think we’ll work out but I’d still like to be friends and you can like, tutor me.” Liz fanned her face with one hand, while she gestured with the other. Flash had no idea what she was talking about with Sally. “And he was like, okay, and I swear it felt like I was kicking a puppy. But it was for his own good, I mean, Petey is sooooooooo deep in denial-”

“What about Puny Parker?”

Gloria, Sally, and Liz all turned to him, and Flash did not like the look in their eyes one bit.

“Well, he pretty much did nothing but talk about his ‘bro’ for like, since that Thanksgiving Parade until your birthday, Flash.” Liz flipped her scarf behind her back like its hair. “He had been like trying to get in Eddie Brock’s pants the whole time, and that thing with the eggplant is totally trying to give Eddie a clue.”

“The whole deepthroat—”

“Yes.”

“And landing on my _lap?_ ” Flash could remember how hot Peter was nestled between his legs. That’s what fuelled his fantasy, after all. He could still feel the phantom trails of Peter’s warm drool leaving a wet spot on Flash’s pants before he shoved the unconscious teen to the floor before fleeing away to his room. The gay wouldn’t catch him there.

"A happy accident.” MJ plopped down next to Liz on the fountain, a bag of popcorn in her hand. “Not unless you have padding down there, I don’t think you really minded it when it happened.

 Flash spluttered.

 “So girls, on a scale of 1-10, if say I ask Gwen out on a date by singing barbershop quartet, how badly will I get dumped?”

 “Ugh, like Zero?” Sally scoffed. “You’re totally like a better date choice than the disaster nerd. She’d be stupid not to date you, and last I checked Gwen Stacy’s _not_ denser than a 5000-calorie sponge cake.”

Flash was no longer interested in their conversation, now opting to stare intensely (to anyone else looking, he was definitely sulking) at the school gates. It’s still half an hour before classes start, and football practice wasn’t until _after_ school, so Flash totally had nothing to distract him. All he could think of right then was: how did Parker even _learn_ he had no gag reflex?

Did Parker suddenly decide to shove something inside his mouth and didn’t find the natural urge to throw up? Did he swallow something and just… didn’t choke? What could possibly be long and thick enough that Peter decided was something that he could swallow without worrying about it getting lodged in his throat? Was it a learned thing or natural talent? Was Peter aware that doing something like deep-throating a dick-looking object would turn have… weird shit happening? Just-

“It’s Peter Parker,” someone whispered, and Flash gave himself a mental pat in the back for not perking up like a dog.

The whole school seemed to stop moving, murmurs and whispers flitting from student to student as a blushing Peter Parker entered the school. He held his head down as he seemed to shrink inside his over-sized sweater, gloved fists clenched as he clutched his bag tighter against his body. His hair fell over his eyes, and Peter looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole (that instantly told Flash that Peter remembered the whole thing from start to finish). Flash understood the feeling. If anyone else found out he had been jerking off to Parker, he’d want to sink to the depths of the earth too.

As if by instinct, Peter’s head snapped up and his gaze landed on Flash.

Green met brown, and in that moment, Flash knew one thing: he was fucked.

* * *

Gym was an awkward affair. Everyone avoided Parker not because he could deep-throat anything over a foot long and about the width of a beer can, but because he could  _deep-throat anything over a foot long and about the width of a beer can._ Peter kept his head down and pretended that the hungry gazes roaming over his milky and supple skin were just the judgmental gazes over his scrawny body with the most pert and cute butt attached to it, and not because all of the boys in the class want a piece of that ass.

Not that Flash could blame them, because if Peter wasn’t such a nerd, he’d totally be Flash’s type. Thing was Peter _was_ a nerd and way out of Flash’s league. Even if Peter had the most expressive chocolate-brown eyes, with thick lashes that just brushed his cheeks whenever he blinked, and that adorable mole just below Peter’s lower left lid, with softly mussed hair that just _begged_ to have a bigger hand running all over it, delectable hips and shoulder blades that were just asking for a bruising grip to hold it in place as Flash pounded Peter until—

"Is there something in my face?” Flash removed his hand from his crotch like his dick was on fire. It wasn't far from the truth. Peter had a brow raised, heat flooding his cheeks despite his unimpressed expression. Peter was still naked except for the fluffy towel that barely reached his knees Jesus Christ, not that Flash was complaining, but why wouldn’t he put some clothes— “You’ve been staring for a good… five minutes.”

“Five minutes?” Flash echoed back despite the dryness in his throat, feeling light-headed. Who turned the heat on? Man, it felt like it was a sealed sauna in there. Wait, it was winter. That made sense. “Why aren’cha getting dressed Parker?”

Peter somehow turned into a darker shade of red, muttered low under his breath and stubbornly turned to his locker without actually doing anything. 

“Didn’t catch that.” 

There was an indignant huff before Peter dropped on the bench, arms crossed and Flash was sure that his shiny pink lips were set in a petulant pout. A bead of water trailed down from his wet hair, tracing the contours of Peter’s pale back and Flash’s eyes followed its path until it reached the criminally fluffy and short towel. Will Flash find that tiny grain of water if he pulled the soft material off? Flash’s hand itched to find out. 

“I said, someone spilled water all over me and my bag, and now I don’t have anything dry to wear. Except my boxers, maybe.” 

Flash had more than one spare of extra clothes. 

The thought of Peter draped in Flash’s overly large clothing made his stomach and heart do weird back-flips. He had an extra shirt (long-sleeved and too large to fit Peter) and sweats, clean and smelling like his favorite mint body wash and the detergent his mom loved to use. Flash had to silently mourn the fact that Peter had a pair of dry underwear. Not that he wanted Peter’s dick to be touching where his dick usually touched too. That would be weird. Not exciting. Or hot. Nope. Not at all. This was just guilt from all the times he took Peter’s shoes and threw it over the roof. Yeah.

Without any further ado, Flash approached the scrawny dweeb, clothes balled in his fists. He padded barefoot, each step wet and loud on the tiled floor. Stopping just a foot away, Flash shoved his clothes on Peter’s bare chest, bare knuckles brushing across the wiry frame.

Electricity jolted at the point of contact, and both boys jumped with matching blushes. Heat pooled between Flash’s legs, his boxers tenting and pearls of precum beginning to form at the top of his dick. The clothes fell on a nearby bench, and Flash found his gaze zeroing in on Peter’s lips. He had the bottom half between his teeth, nibbling softly and Flash’s dick made a very enthusiastic twitch.

“How’d you do it?” The words were outside Flash’s mouth before he could stop them. Peter gave him a confused look. It was hard to believe that Peter was anything but capable of deep-throating a foot long and as thick as a beer can. “Did you like, oh shit man maybe if I shove this thing inside my throat, it’d be a cool party trick or some shit?”

“Excuse me?” Peter scoffed, but his pupils were blown wide and there were twin spots of red in his cheeks. There was a strange glint in his eye, like whenever he was concentrating during an exam or doing some nerdy experiment, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. It felt like permission. “Do you seriously think that I go around shoving things inside my mouth?”

 _‘You could shove me inside your mouth,’_ Flash’s brain supplied helpfully. Stop. Dang it. What came out of Flash’s mouth wasn’t any better either.

“Yes.”

Damn it.

Peter scowled, but the heat in his eyes as he peered through his lashes was anything but anger. The blush from Peter’s cheeks spread across his face, stained the tips of his ears and made his chest splotchy. Peter licked his lips and Flash’s eyes followed the movement. Sweat began to form on Flash’s forehead as he took a step forward until he had Peter’s back flat against the cold metal lockers. Arms straining, Flash placed both hands around Peter’s head as he loomed over the smaller teen. Peter’s breath hitched audibly and snaked his hands beneath Flash’s shirt. They were rougher than expected, calluses on his palm and fingers, and the texture strangely a lot more pleasant now that they were slowly crawling up Flash’s ripped torso before pulling the shirt up with liquid grace that had the blond slamming his hips against Peter’s own.

Peter let out a stuttered gasp, and Flash surged forward and captured the brunet’s lips with his own. Their teeth clacked together hard enough for Flash to feel it reverberate across his jaw, but all he could care then was the salty-sweet taste of chocolate and strawberries lingering in Peter’s mouth. Flash chased it with his tongue, tangling and twining against Peter’s, breaths mixing together as Flash lead the smaller boy into the kiss. Long fingers gripped Flash’s shoulders tight, nails digging tiny crescents on the tanned skin.

Flash didn't realize his eyes were closed until Peter pulled away, looking utterly delectable that Flash ended up peppering the smaller teen’s neck with kisses, suckling and nipping at soft skin.

“Ngh, Flash… _ah!_ Someone might see….” But Peter already let the towel fall to the floor, his cock sprung up, almost like how Flash imagined it to be, but _shorter_. Peter then hooked his legs around Flash’s waist, rolling their hips together with his cock trapped between their stomachs as Flash finally shimmied out his shirt. Peter panted and mewled as he pulled Flash even closer, as if he couldn’t get enough contact between their skins. Wherever their skin touched left a burning path that made Flash grind his still covered dick up Peter’s bare ass.

Which was a bad idea, in hindsight. 

Scratchy cotton and sensitive skin did not mix well. 

“That hurt.” A toe snagged on the garter of Flash’s boxers, pressing at the small of his back, and then _tugged_ down. The garment fell between Flash’s ankles and the blond quickly stepped out of them so that he wouldn’t do something stupid like tripping on his feet because he was too horny to care that his undies were between his legs while fucking Peter. 

Dick now free from the cotton confines, Flash gave Peter’s ass another hump, dick sliding beneath the tight globules. They were a lot firmer than Flash thought they were, the muscles clenched tight as Peter kept on thrusting his hips against Flash as he shuddered in the jock’s arms. At first, there was no pattern or rhythm between the two, both were content with creating as much of that delicious friction as possible. Eventually, the two got a pattern going, Flash’s cock sliding up between Peter’s ass while Peter’s smaller dick rubbed against their trapped bodies.

“My mouth isn’t the only part that’s good at sucking things inside me.”

Flash wanted to laugh. Peter sounded like he was from a bad porno, but damn if that didn’t make Flash push Peter further up the wall, one hand reaching down between Peter’s ass cheeks, the pad of his forefinger brushed across the entrance. Peter made a strangled moan, body tense and tight as his legs pulled Flash closer, squirming as he tried to grind back down. Flash didn’t let him.

“Yeah? See if you can take me in then, I’d fill your ass with my cock. Gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.” Flash inched a finger inside, Peter wrapped his arms tighter around Flash’s neck, panting and babbling incoherently, nose buried on Flash’s collar. “Gonna make you beg for cock, get you nice and hard until all you can think of is my dick buried to the hilt inside you.”

Then Flash plunged in millimeter by millimeter. His eyes widened.

“Did you… you…?”

Peter was already loose, his insides slick with lube, warm and hot and yet still so tight around Flash’s digit. The little dweeb was expecting _this_.

“Already fucked yourself, Parker?” Peter sounded so wrecked and fucked out as Flash pushed his finger inside down to his knuckle, prodding and poking inside the smaller teen’s ring of muscle. Flash swirled his digit, somehow surprised that it felt like Parker was trying to suck him in when he tried pulling out. “Fuck, _fuuuuuck.”_

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Flash felt Peter’s smile against his collar, and that was almost enough to send Flash over the edge. Despite his teenage horniness, the blond managed to hold it in long enough to insert another finger in. Peter hissed, and Flash almost pulled out if not for the warning grip around his shoulders. With deliberate slowness, Flash proceeded to swirl his finger around, stretching Peter a little bit more as he went on. “Flash, if you don’t put your dick inside me _right now_ , I swear I will leave and— _ah!_ ”

“Do you ever shut up?” Flash muttered with a scowl, barely hiding a smug grin as he found Peter’s prostate, fingers hooked inside the nerd as he brushed against the swollen gland. Peter whimpered, suppressing a wracked sob with his head buried on Flash’s collar. “Much better.”

Watching Peter twitch and shudder whenever Flash hit his prostate was a treat, their hips bucking together at the punishing pace Flash set. The moans and groans from Peter’s mouth were downright scandalous, and how no one found them yet was a mystery he had to unfold. Problem was, the longer Flash tortured Peter, the growing heat below his gut threatened to spill out. Flash really needed to get his cock inside Parker _immediately._

A needy moan escaped Peter’s lips as Flash slowly pulled out, some of the lube from Peter’s ass spilling onto the floor. Before he could ask for a condom, Peter pulled away to  nudge his locker open and grabbed a packet. The smug grin on the dweeb’s face said it all. Peter tore the pack open with his teeth, took out the latex protection. The brunet somehow maneuvered to slip the condom on Flash, his arms impossibly flexible. Fuck, Flash’s dick was ready to explode.

When Flash was dating Liz, he always made a point to use protection, and knowing that Peter had a condom made butterflies do weird somersaults in his stomach, and there was this weird warmth that had nothing to do with his dick spread from his chest and to his curled toes.

Plunging in, Flash carefully guided his dick up Peter’s asshole. Sure Peter was a nerd and all, but going in dry and fast would hurt Peter more than it would Flash, and no one deserved to have their asses wrecked on entry. Flash held a gasp when Peter _growled_ and tried sucking in Flash’s dick like his ass was made for it. It was rough and quick and must have been painful, but the euphoric look in Peter’s face said otherwise. The jock took it as invitation to bury his dick deep to the hilt, the unbelievably tight warmth surrounding his head and shaft had him bucking and pushing forward until he was balls deep inside the tinier teen.

They fucked.

At first, it was slow and sweet. Despite the latex cover, each drag of Flash’s dick inside Peter’s hot ass pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The wanton moans and lascivious thrusts as Peter matched Flash’s pace made Flash start seeing streaks of white behind his closed eyes as their hips met and grinded against each other with every motion. The hesitant and careful pace quickly devolved into quick and hard thrusts, flesh against flesh meeting in loud and wet slaps.

Now that Flash had no need to guide his cock inside Peter, he kept one hand gripping the smaller teen’s hips and the other on the smaller dick trapped between their bodies. He stroked and and fisted Peter in time with their thrusts, would dig his nail on the head and squeeze it hard whenever he felt that Peter was on the edge on coming before he did.

Pleasure and heat began to build up with every motion, the slide and drag of Peter’s cock against his stomach as it spread pre-cum on his toned abs intensified the pressure gathering at Flash’s throbbing cock buried deep inside Peter. Peter was still _talking_ , but it didn’t seem to be anything coherent. He was begging and crying and Flash could feel something inside him preen that he made Peter like _this_.

Then finally _, finally_ , Flash came. And so did Peter.

He rode it out, grunting as milky white exploded in spurts from Peter’s cock. Flash shuddered and trembled, but he didn’t stop thrusting inside and stroking Peter. It wasn’t long before Flash’s orgasm settled down, and he was left with bone-deep satisfaction. Peter was still going, and Flash’s arm began to ache as Peter continued to came. It felt like a minute passed before Peter settled down with a happy sigh, nuzzling Flash affectionately that Flash sunk to his knees. He was still buried up to the sheath inside Peter, who had decided that Flash’s lap was a very good seat.

“Thanks for the clothes, Flash.” The blond blinked when Peter expertly pulled himself off, his skin sweat-slicked and come covering his stomach and chest. Actually, Peter’s jizz covered Flash’s body too. “Well, looks like we need to wash this off. Wanna join?”

Flash didn’t need to be asked twice. “Fuck yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

**‘We are bothered by the Spider,’** the other’s voice echoed inside Eddie’s mind as he shifted in bed.  **‘What has he done?’**

Eddie shook his head, tried to push the onslaught of memories out and  _ away. _ Except, no matter how many times Eddie closed his eyes, Peter’s proud smile and the stretch of his lips around the phallic vegetable kept lingering at the forefront of his mind. It was distracting at its best, but it left him cripplingly hard at its worst. The fact that Peter decided that Flash Thompson (Peter’s bully for more than a year at least) was just the perfect person to faint on. Eddie had to leave fast last night. Had he stayed, he would have murdered Thompson right then and there.

**‘The Spider is a lustful thing.’**

Eddie blinked and scowled mentally at the symbiote. The only lust he felt for Peter was for revenge. He had no plans whatsoever to grab the Spider by his hair and shut that smart mouth with a dominating kiss, Venom’s elongated tongue slipping in between the lush and swollen lips because Peter can definitely take the prehensile muscle without a problem and--

“Stop  _ that _ !” Eddie tossed onto his stomach and buried his face on the pillow. He knew for a fact that it wasn’t the Other’s fantasy in his mind, but rather, his own. It wasn’t the first he had of Peter, anyway. It just seemed  _ right _ , to Eddie, that the feelings of friendship evolved into something less platonic. However, any hopes of what they have becoming something more meaningful than what he had with his Other died when Peter decided that his own fears and prejudice was more important than his family and friends. Especially when Peter took the other away and trapped it in a concrete prison. The Spider had done far too many unforgivable things to deserve Eddie’s love and affection.

Which doesn’t explain why Eddie wanted to throw Peter to his bed, shred the red and blue uniform with his enormous claws, and trace every outline and contour of the smaller boy. God, Eddie wanted to stretch Peter wide open, have him squirming and suffering because of Eddie’s fingers. Peter’s eyes would be dark with lust, lips swollen and abused, and their eyes would never leave each other as Eddie would guide himself inside Peter. There would be heat in Peter’s eyes, from mutual anger and hatred, the affection and fondness in them now gone. It would be fine with Eddie, and he’d pretend that the sharp sting in his chest was from Peter’s hand digging on his pectoral, as if trying to squeeze Eddie’s hard with every inch gained.

**‘We doubt the Spider will ever look at us like that.’** The other’s voice cut through Eddie’s fantasy, and the blonde scowled when he found his hand already gripping his dick tightly. He tried letting go, but his hand continued to stroke. The Other had taken hold of his body.  **‘We would love to tell you more... but we find this very enjoyable.’**

_ ‘Not helpful,’ _ Eddie thought back. His grumbling turned into an appreciative hum when he felt the Other envelope his body, the smooth and slimy sensation sent shivers up Eddie’s spine, tendrils massaging every inch of skin. Eddie shuddered when he felt symbiotic tentacles press on his entrance, wet and slick and  _ large _ . It eased in, slowly, stretching and prodding. Despite the fact that the Other and Eddie had been bonded together for some time, sex always felt like they were doing it for the first time, explorative and gentle even if the Other knew where to touch to get the most pleasure out of Eddie.

The Other’s tongue slithered in inside Eddie’s mouth, grew large and thick as it prodded deeper into the blonde’s throat. It pulsed in hot flashes, wet as drool dripped down the appendage as it went deeper.  Eddie can feel it sliding down his esophagus, mixing with his own fluids. Salive dribbled down his chin, the Other’s drool was thick and the sensation of it mixing with Eddie’s sweat made his dick twitch in anticipation.

His thighs quivered, muscles tensing as the tendril up his ass pressed deeper, engorged and stretching Eddie until all he could feel was the fullness of being one with the Other. A thick tentacle was pressed up Eddie’s prostate, massaging and pulsing with every hint of a thrust the Other made. Electricity ran up and down Eddie’s spine with each motion, his toes curled with trepidation as the Other pushed deeper on both ends. Eddie’s hips jerked up when he felt his thumb playing with the sensitive head, pinching the foreskin in sharp bursts. 

Symbiotic skin rolled and shifted over Eddie’s own, and it wasn’t long before Eddie could feel the pleasure building at the pit of his stomach, muscles sweaty and tense, his back arched like a bow, every inch quivering, eyes clenched shut, cock in hand, and filled to the brim on both ends as it pressed deeper and deeper inside.

In a sudden burst, pleasure exploded in streaks of blinding white, thick ropes of cum spread across the alien skin like stars across the sky. The Other didn’t stop, they went on stroking and fucking and claiming, refused to stop when Eddie’s soundless cry as he came turned into needy moans until they seemed to shudder into undulating waves before settling alongside an exhausted Eddie, purring in satisfaction.

_ ‘Better get to work,’ _ Eddie thought with a groan, pushed himself up despite being spent. There was some cramping, and too bad that he couldn’t afford a long and hot shower at the moment.  _ ‘Fucking Spider.’ _

Which was a bad thought, because it was  _ fucking _ the  _ Spider _ .

Peter bent over Dr. Connors’ desk, wearing the Other shared between him and Eddie as they fucked. Eyes dark and knowing as Eddie thrusted deep inside his once best friend.

**‘We could have him like this, any time,** **_all_ ** **the time.’**

Eddie shook his head. Peter was too damn proud of himself and set on his ways to stop Eddie and the Other. It would take a miracle to get the smaller boy to  _ agree _ on half the things Eddie wanted to do. 

**‘You're just as bad.’**

Eddie rolled his eyes, he had an internship to catch.

* * *

“It was so sweet, and MJ even got me tickets! How she got it, I have no idea, but we could have split the money.” Gwen let out a longing sigh, a fond smile on her face. “The view will be wonderful.”

Eddie hummed, not quite agreeing or disagreeing. They were just prepping for the next stage of observing the regeneration rate of tissue exposed to a concoction the ESU’s board supplied without providing  _ any _ information to what it is other than it was provided by the US military. It was extremely shady, but it wasn’t like Dr. Connors had a choice.

A beaker wobbled from the edge of a table, and the Other subtly pushed it away from falling, Gwen’s attention focused on grabbing files where they had been recording their data.

The door creaked open, almost silent, but Eddie’s ears easily picked it up. A quick sniff in the air, and Eddie nearly growled in anger.

Flash Thompson was present, and Eddie still had the urge to smash the jock’s face in. He turned on his heel, brows furrowed and mouth set in a deep scowl, then froze.

It wasn’t Flash that entered the labs.

Peter was wearing an overly large white long-sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants, which looked ridiculous because it looked like he was drowning in them. Hell, the collar wouldn’t even fit properly, it kept sliding off Peter’s shoulder whenever he tried fixing it in place and putting the blue scarf wrapped around his neck out of place. How the Spider wasn’t cold, Eddie had no idea.

A closer look had Eddie’s blood boiling.

Hickeys were scattered beneath the knitted wool, teeth marks a stark contrast against milky skin. Peter walked funny too, stiff and with a light limp, as if he was  _ sore _ . Then when Peter passed by the two blondes, Eddie was sure smoke was coming out of his nostrils when he caught a whiff of the Spider’s scent.

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together that Flash Thompson and Peter Parker fucked. If the borrowed clothes and the hint of satisfaction in Peter’s smile were anything to go by, it was very definitely something the smaller teen enjoyed.

“Oh, hey  _ Bro _ !” Eddie almost jumped out of his skin when Peter grabbed the glass pipe about to fall from Eddie’s hands. Their fingers brushed together, send sparks shooting up Eddie’s spine. “You alright?”

Had Eddie not been paying attention, he would have missed it. The familiar gleam of something cold and calculating appeared in Peter’s eyes, but it was gone as it came. Eddie knew that look well. It was the look that Peter had when he thought of something to get himself out of trouble with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. It was the same look Peter had when they were younger and when their parents were still alive. And if Eddie was being honest with himself, well...

It was hot.

Peter smiled, slow and knowing, handing a thick sheaf of papers, fingers ghosting on Eddie’s exposed forearms. “You have the highest grades in statistics, back in Midtown High.”

The Other began to stir.

“I’ve been having some trouble, think you can tutor me? At home?” Eddie was paralyzed, goosebumps raised on his skin. His throat was dry and rough, and his jeans felt too tight. He doesn’t trust himself to talk, knew that if he did, it would come out rough and breathless. “Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?”

Peter haven’t let go yet, his brown eyes unblinking as he stared at Eddie like he already knew the answer. The Connors already had trouble with money, why do they keep on turning up the heat? His tongue felt too thick inside his mouth because of all the warmth pressing on his skin.

There was a quick flash of eagerness and frustration, and did Eddie want to say yes. This was the moment he was waiting for, claim his vengeance from the Spider and to finally claim Peter Parker in every way imaginable.

_ Peter’s back arched in an almost perfect half-circle, limbs twisted in bent almost unnatural, but the Spider was not in pain. His mouth hung open in ecstacy, lips sinfully red as black tendrils stroked his weeping cock, hands held behind as the symbiote fucked Peter on the ceiling of all places. _

At first, Eddie thought it was his Other’s fantasy, but he felt every shift and tendril coiling against Peter’s skin like it was Eddie’s own. With growing arousal, Eddie realized that it was a  _ memory _ . Another sniff, and a wave of possessiveness Eddie could not tell if it was his or his Other crested over in his chest, and all Eddie could think was  _ mine. _

**_“Sure thing, bro.”_ **


End file.
